The current research continues the exploration of stutterers' and nonstutterers' motor performance as measured by vocal and manual reaction/movement time. The proposed study will extend information to the preschool years (subjects will be evenly distributed between the ages of 3 and eleven) and will include a group of stutter-free children with articulation disorders as well as the "normal" control group. Aside from documenting complexity and age effects, this study allows an opportunity to explore whether results are "stutter specific" or similar in other speech disordered populations (i.e. those with articulation difficulties). The twenty four matched triplets (72 young stutterers, children with articulation disorders and children with normal speech and language will be evaluated on reaction time on six tasks of varying complexity. A series of 1, 2, or 3 component vocal and manual tasks will be used. Movement time will be recorded on two manual tasks. Results will be discussed relative to motor programming, response execution and general motor vs. speech specific motor control processes. This study is a cooperative effort between the Motor Development/Motor Control Laboratory and the Department of Communicative Disorders at the University of South Carolina. The content and methods of this study intergrate expertise on motor development/motor control and speech pathology. collaboration on this grant should lead to further research projects utilizing resources of both departments.